iAm locked in with Sam
by mihaelak22
Summary: Whait if story challenge.   What if Sam didn't kiss Freddie at the locked-in but Freddie did?
1. Chapter 1

**AU: My fanfic for TheWrtrInMe story challenge…**

**What if Sam didn't kiss Freddie at the locked-in but Freddie did? If you'd like to vote me for me to win TheWrtrInMe's iCarly What If Story Challenge go to her profile page and vote in the poll. The poll closes on Saturday at midnight EST. Thanks!**

**Sam's P.O.V **

I was absolutely mad with Carly. If I wanted her to hook me up I would have told her. She had no right to do such thing. And the stupid nub was messed too. I thought he was smart! He didn't even bother to listen what I had to say. I was really close to change someone's face.

I took another sip of my bottle of water I brought out with me. Then the door made a strange sound and I saw Freddie's head coming from the outside. He looked worried.

"Yo-Yo!" he said only this. Only one stupid yo-yo. I hate him. Okay, maybe I don't hate him but right now I wanted to be alone with myself.

"Carly send you to find me?" I asked almost at the same time as he did. I looked away. It was the most inappropriate moment for him to get me lost in his warm brown eyes.

He denied but the stubborn girl I am I refused to believe in his words.

"Oh, so you don't know we had a little argument?" Alright, maybe there was no need to be sarcastic but I couldn't stop myself.

"She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come find you." Is it my mind or he just said that he came here without anyone forcing him to?

"Good"

"But Carly's right"

"Urgh" I groaned. I was sick of hearing that.

"Roll on all you want"

"I don't care if your stupid pear pad app says about me being in love. I'm not into Brad like that." Why was I explaining him? Maybe because I wanted him to realize he is the one I was in love with.

"Lately, every time Brad and I are doing something together you wanna come hang with us."

"And that means I'm in love with him?"

"Well you hate me!" Ouch that hurt.

"I haven't said I hate you."

"Yeah you have! Like nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says "Happy birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam."

"Just leave!" I wanted to be alone but I also wanted him to stay with me a little longer. Just the two of us.

"Fine, I'll leave"

"Bye"

"But before I go…" I cut him off. The boy really got on my nerves.

"That's it! Get outta here before I do double-fist dance on your face!" I commanded but he didn't move. What was wrong with him? Could he read my mind?

"You can threat your double-fist face dancing all you want. But Carly's still right. Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feeling out there. 'Couse you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back,everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't try."

His eyes were so deep. He was talking from his heart. I just knew. I shook my head and turned around to leave. It was too much. I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand there and listen how he was talking about love when I wanted him so bad and he was in love with my best friend.

"I'll show you what I mean." He grabbed my hand and forced me to turn around and face him. When did he get so strong?

I tried to escape from his grip only to fail. Suddenly he leaned down and I felt his warm lips on mine. Was he nuts? Or I was the crazy one? He was kissing me and I didn't stop him. I guess he expected me to step backwards but I kissed him back instead. I'm not gonna lie, I liked it. A lot.

A few moments later he broke the kiss. I was speechless. I was just standing there, I didn't even move a foot. My eyes were locked with his. Something in that kiss set fire inside me. My whole body was burning.

"So…won't you say something?" What if I was all wrong? What if I could have him by my side? What if I he is in love with me too? What if I finally had a chance to be loved? What if…" I know you probably want to kill me now but give me a second to explain. I've never thought I would say this but I am in love with my blond-headed demon. I don't know from where I have all of this courage but before it fades away I want you to know that you mean everything to me."

He finally breathed out and looked away from me. "Go ahead! You can kill me now!" Then he turned his head away. I raised my hand and touched his cheek forcing him to look at me.

"How can I kill you now?"

"I don't know. I am not tired of living yet."

"That was rhetorical question!" Stupid nub. I would never call him smart again.

"What's next?"

"What do you mean?" Sometimes he can be so confusing.

"I mean are you gonna pretend it didn't happen or I should expect something from you? Something like a fist dance or slap or…"

"Or this?" I crashed my lips on his.

I bet he wasn't ready for that one. A few second later I felt him move his lips together with mine. He was kissing back. I was reaching for the sky. But don't tell him. :D

I pulled away and stepped backwards. Freddie had his confused look put on.

"I was…I wasn't…" I started but I couldn't finish. Man! What was wrong with me?

"You weren't sure about it?"

"No, I was. I just thought you love Carly and you got me completely off guard."

"Sam, I got over Carly years ago. Yes, I do love her but only like a sister which I can't say for you. You make me wanna be different. Someone I like. I just wanted to..." I interrupted him and kissed him AGAIN. He responded almost immediately. When he broke the kiss in order to get some oxygen, I looked over his shoulder and saw Ms. Carlotta Shay smiling at us.

I am positive she had something to do with all of this but at the moment nothing really mattered.

**AU: This is my first story challenge so take it easy on me. Hope you like the story. What if...**

**If you'd like to vote me for me to win TheWrtrInMe's iCarly What If Story Challenge go to her profile page and vote in the poll. The poll closes on Saturday at midnight EST. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:I was inspired by Pock's review. That's what I do late at night :D write stories.**

**Freddie's P.O.V.**

Sam has been acting different for the past week. First she wanted to help me and Brad with our project for school. And then she was doing me favors, like bringing my camera, cleaning my tech equipment, getting me drinks… you know, stuff like that. Something was really wrong with the Sam that I knew.

Then the "in love" sign came to my computer and I got it. She wanted to be close to us because she was in love with one of us. I wanted so bad for it to be me, but she was always insulting me so there was no way for Sam to be in love with me. The only possible choice was Brad. To be honest, that made me jealous and it broke my heart.

Then Carly asked me to help her to hook up Sam with Brad. That tore my heart in to million pieces. I couldn't say no cause Carly would have suspected something.

I wanted so bad to have the chance to tell Sam what I was feeling for her. And I got it. After the argument Sam and Carly had, Sam was alone outside the school and that was the perfect moment for me to make the first move. If I wanted her I had to make a move. I couldn't wait any longer, like I did for so many years with Carly.

I found her and knocked on the door. I so hoped it would go well. There was a good chance Sam would try to kill me.

"Yo-Yo" I said.  
>"Carly sent you to find me?" Ouch! That hurt. Why couldn't I be there because I wanted to? I denied it. What else I could say?<p>

"Oh, so you don't know we had a little argument."

"She told me about your little argument. I just said she didn't tell me to come and find you." That was the bare truth.

"Good"

"But Carly's still right." Stupid Freddie! Why did I tell her that? Think Freddie! Think before you talk!

"Urgh" she groaned. Here comes trouble.  
>"Groan all you want" What the hell was wrong with me? She wanted Brad, I was in love with her and I was pushing her to him.<br>"I don't care if your stupid pear pad app says about me being in love. I'm not into Brad like that."  
>She was clearly in denial. I wish I could believe he though, cause that would mean she might like me. As much as I wanted her, even more so, I wanted her to be happy.<br>"Lately, every time Brad and I are doing something together you wanna come hang with us."  
>"And that means I am in love with him?"<br>"Well you hate me" Oops it just slipped out of my mouth.  
>"I never said I hate you."<br>"Yeah you have. Like nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says happy birthday! I hate you! Hate, Sam!" Okay that I shouldn't have said.  
>"Just leave!" Seriously? No punches, no kicks?<br>"Fine, I'll leave."  
>"Bye"<p>

"But before I go…"

"That's it! Get outta here before I do double-fist-dance on your face." And the blond headed demon came to the spotlight again. If she really was telling the truth and she didn't like Brad, then I just had to tell her how I felt. Either way, I had a bit of advice we both could use.

"You can threat your double-fist face dancing all you want. But Carly's still right, you need to make a move. Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feeling out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back, everyone feels that way…" It was kind of how I was feeling right now. "…but you never know what might happen if you don't try."

She had not moved or said anything. She was looking directly into my eyes. My heart was beating so fast that any minute it was gonna explode. She turned to leave.  
>"I'll show you what I mean." Suddenly my body was filled up with the courage I needed. I grabbed her waist and kissed her. I expected her to back away or to hit me but actually she was kissing back.<br>A few moments later I broke the kiss. Sam was eyeing me strangely, like she was seeing me for the first time. My hands were still on her waist.

"So?" I asked. "…you're not saying anything…" I took a deep breath and continued. "I know you probably want to kill me now but give me a second to explain. I've never thought I would say this but I am in love with my blond headed demon. I don't know where all this courage came from, but before it fades away I want you to know that you mean everything to me."  
>I finally let out the breath I've been holding back. Sam was still just staring at me, perhaps searching for the right words to say. "Go ahead!" I said after a few more painful moments. "You can kill me now."<p>

I predicted there would be a slap or punch so I turn my head and closed my eyes. But instead of a slap I felt a gentle and warm hand on my cheek.

"How could I kill you now, Freddie?" she asked sweetly. She was starry eyed and she smiled at me with that gorgeous smile of hers. I swear she could chase away the clouds on a rainy Seattle day with that smile.  
>"I don't know. I am not tired of living yet." She was definitely right about one thing; I am no good at jokes.<br>"It was a rhetorical question, dummy," Sam laughed.

"What's next?" I asked.  
>"What do you mean?" She asked looking confused. I guess I have to make it clear.<br>"I mean are you gonna act like this never happened… or I should expect something from you? Something like a fist dance or slap in the face or…"  
>"Or this..." She interrupted me. Before I knew what she was doing, she kissed me.<p>

I've never wanted something more than this. I responded immediately. I put my hand around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She snaked her hands around my neck. I pulled her even closer if that was possible. Then she broke the kiss maybe in need of oxygen but I kept her closer to me. I think she saw someone behind me. But if we have to be honest I didn't care. I put my hand under her chin and kissed again, overjoyed that my wish had come true. She had been in love with me after all.


End file.
